


Suspenders

by RedDevil6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, idk how to tag, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDevil6/pseuds/RedDevil6
Summary: It was a rather normal day in National City; well, as normal as it could get for the CEO of two fortune 500 companies and the resident kryptonian superhero. To say the least, it was a very busy morning for everyone.When Kara Danvers woke up this morning, the sun was streaming through the apartment windows and the breeze was light against the curtains. It seemed in that moment that nothing could go wrong, until everything suddenly did.just a short one shot inspired by a conversation i had with someone on twitter...





	Suspenders

It was a rather normal day in National City; well, as normal as it could get for the CEO of two fortune 500 companies and the resident kryptonian superhero. To say the least, it was a very busy morning for everyone.  
When Kara Danvers woke up this morning, the sun was streaming through the apartment windows and the breeze was light against the curtains. It seemed in that moment that nothing could go wrong, until everything suddenly did.

With a disgruntled groan Kara had plopped down heavily into the chair beside Winn’s desk, the chair letting out a squeak in protest. Winn spared a sympathetic glance towards the heroine but said nothing, quickly getting engrossed into the rapid-fire lines of code that spawned on his screen, Kara lost in her thoughts next to him.  
Everything had started out so perfectly. She had woken up before her alarm for once and laid in bed for those extra few minutes she could spare; Lena had already left before the sun was fully up, worried about the final testing phase of a new prototype she was overseeing. So Kara took her time to shower and lay out her super suit, the new and improved model -she was the first to admit that pants were much more practical under her clothes, and the Dyneema™ fabric layered with lead nanowire mesh and D3O™ impact protection made the suit nearly impenetrable and impervious to kryptonite - then set about to pick out her outfit. 

After a few minutes spent pondering, she settled on a white Armani button up, a gift among many from Lena, navy blue tailored pants with matching vest and beige dual tone oxfords. But The Look seemed to be missing something crucial…  
As if a lightbulb flashed in her mind, Kara reached into one of the drawers and pulled out crème colored suspenders to finish off The Look (trademark pending); that’s what her girlfriend of six months called it at least.  
Though Kara never understood the looks Lena and Maggie exchanged in regards to her wardrobe. To be fair, she had long learned not to try and decipher those. It only ever lead to more confusion and Maggie and Lena snickering conspiratorially. 

Kara was chasing a lead in downtown National City when her comms link chimed, Alex telling her that an Anndrann was wreaking havoc not too far away from where she was. So like the dutiful hero she is, Kara abandoned her lead and made her way towards the menace currently demolishing her city. The Anndrann was ready for her though; he leveled a psionic decimator at supergirl then blasted her away and into several surrounding buildings. Kara came to a grinding halt a few hundred feet away from where she originally stood. It was days like these that Kara was glad she opted for a new suit, with the added protection that Lena insisted the suit required.  
With nothing to shield herself with, rapid psionic bursts hailing around her, she ripped out an iron lamp pole and charged. Lucky for her, iron was one of the few weaknesses known to the Anndrann race (thank you Winn!) and the rogue alien collapsed into a heap.

Her respite was cut short however when not five minutes later whilst changing back into civilian clothes, her phone chimed the distinctive ringtone she had specifically set for Lena. Picking up, Kara tried to inject as much cheer as she could muster into her greeting.  
“Lena! Hi! How are you?” she hurried out while trying to button up her shirt to cover the super suit  
“oh, nothing darling, just called to check in with you and tell you that L-Corp had a tiny little explosion in the lab with the new prototype and we had to send everyone home” Lena took a second to let Kara process the information.  
“Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Are there any injuries? Do you guys need supergirl to drop by?” the blonde had stopped midway through buttoning her shirt waiting for her girlfriend to answer.   
“it’s alright love, I’m already home and just waiting for you; that fight was pretty quick but you got knocked quite far, is the suit doing what it was supposed to?” Lena’s heartbeat was calm and regular, she seemed slightly upset but otherwise okay from what Kara’s superhearing could provide.

“Yeah it was perfect, I could barely feel the blast and the impact with concrete was all but nullified, so far so good love” Kara answered slowly, uncertain if she should take Lena’s answer at face value. Nonetheless she made sure that she hadn’t missed any buttons, brushed some dirt off her pants and with a quick glance both ways she emerged from the alley.   
“Great! Now since the rogue is dealt with, maybe you could oh I don’t know…drop by the penthouse perhaps?” Lena’s tone was fairly suggestive, her voice an octave lower and very much a sultry whisper in Kara’s ear.  
“I uh, was chasing down a lead but…sure, you’re the boss Miss Luthor” the blonde squeaked out, quickly making sure no one heard or noticed her as she walked down the street with her phone to her ear.

Kara slipped her thumb onto the elevator’s biometric lock and waited for the telltale beep that indicated she’d been given access to the penthouse. With a whir she was sure no one else could hear, the elevator ascended quickly towards its final destination. The blonde continued to hum along the soft symphony as she stepped into the foyer, though her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.   
A quick scan of the loft with her X-ray vision told her that Lena was in their walk-in closet. Kara made it up the stairs in record time, an extra spring in her step at the thought of seeing the ravenette whom she’d missed this morning. She burst into the closet with gusto, nearly knocking Lena off her feet but Kara was quick to wrap her arms around Lena’s waist and pull her up, dropping her phone onto the carpeted floor in the process; she really needed to ask Lena or Alex if they could make her an unbreakable one.  
With a decidedly very coy giggle Kara peered down at her CEO girlfriend with adoration clearly present in her eyes but Lena simply huffed and arched an immaculate eyebrow.  
“Did you really have to ambush me like that? Next time you might not be fast enough to catch me” the brunette quipped good naturedly.

Kara’s smile softened, forehead rested against Lena’s, palms cradling the brunette’s cheeks and baby blue irises locked onto seafoam green ones “I’ll always be there to catch you Lena, no matter what.”  
Agonizingly slowly, their lips met in a languid kiss. A kiss not unlike the ones reserved for lazy Sunday mornings, when neither of them need to get out of bed and the sun slips across their sheets in streaks and stripes. The mellow kiss however became more and more heated with every gasp and every breath, with teeth nipping against painted lips and fingers trailing supple skin. The moment was perfect.

Eager hands began to undo Kara’s shirt buttons with deft movements, the shirt fell open exposing the ridged house of El coat of arms sitting proudly on Kara’s chest. Lena’s gaze had drifted towards the crest in awe, fingers splayed against the blonde’s chest feeling the frantic beating of her heart.  
Kara made use of the momentary distraction and slipped her suspenders over her shoulders to hang by her hips, the action seemed to snap Lena out of her momentary daze. Pants unbuttoned and pooled around her ankles, Lena’s lips attached to her jaw and doing sinful things to her concentration, Kara was just about ready to rip her supersuit off in her haste to feel Lena’s skin on hers. The CEO’s loungewear was now neatly piled somewhere on the floor, her skin flushed and beckoning for Kara’s touch.

“Kara−“ Lena tried to call out between kisses but the kryptonian was barely leaving any room for breath “Kara your phon−“ Lena pulled away from their fervent kissing earning an adorable whimper from her girlfriend “Kara your phone’s been ringing for the past ten minutes, I think you should answer darling”  
Furrowing her eyebrows, Kara spun in place trying to find her phone, opting to x-ray the floor instead of blindly looking around. She spun in place once, then twice and a third time while scanning the floor before she was able to find the still ringing phone. She made to take a step towards it just as it stopped chiming for the fifth time but her foot caught on something. Everything happened too fast for Lena to react, she watched with a horrified gape as Kara tripped and fell landing forehead first against the top of the closet island. The sickening crunch and crumble of marble against kryptonian skin made Lena immensely glad that her girlfriend was nigh indestructible.

“Found it!” the blonde spoke up after a while, reaching under Lena’s discarded silk shorts to get the phone, 6 missed calls from Alex...that was not good; she waited for a second hoping the phone would ring again and once it did she hurried to pick up.  
“not a good time Alex” Kara tried to grab onto the island to lift herself up but only managed to crack the marble even more, only for Lena to chuckle and shake her head.  
“What was that crunch? You okay Kar?” Alex’s voice boomed from the speakerphone while Kara tried to untangle herself while grumbling  
“Stupid suspenders…stupid ringing phone…stupid darned marble table, who even has a marble table in their closet Lena?” Kara’s protests becoming louder and louder until the indignation of having marble islands in her closet were noted. 

“You’ll have to excuse her Alex, she just hit her head against the table… she’s fine, the table is not I’m afraid” Lena snickered, trying to hold back her laughter   
“Hit her head against the table? How??” Alex managed to utter out in disbelief, sure Kara pretended to be clumsy when out in public but there were only very few instances where her sister lost her balance (that didn’t include kryptonite or being thrown into a building)  
“Itrippedovermysuspenders”  
“What? Kara you have to speak up I don’t have superhearing”  
Kara heaved a sigh “I tripped over my suspenders”

“You what?” 

Kara groaned “I trippe-“  
Alex guffawed “I- I heard you the second time Kar, it’s just-” the normally stoic DEO Agent tried to speak between peals of laughter “that’s just the gayest thing I’ve ever heard”   
“Was there a specific reason you were calling agent Danvers? Or was this a social call?” Lena piped in from the side, watching Kara pout was adorable and all, but she would rather finish what they had begun before this interruption.   
“Oh, there was a Branx warrior that manifested right in downtown National City where you were fighting that Anndrann earlier, we thought omega team needed backup but they were able to sedate him and bring him in…but you didn’t answer the first three times so I got worried” Alex explained slowly, had the Branx not been sedated and Kara was unavailable, things could have gotten really messy very fast.   
“Oh, uh do you still need me to go help?”

“It’s been handled but we’re still on for dinner with Lena and Maggie tonight right?”  
“Yeah Alex, listen we’ll talk later” Kara hurriedly hung up, just in time to intercept the hands that had unclasped her suit and were sneaking their way across her ribs and upwards…

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad day afterall.

(later that night)

"so what you're telling me is little Danvers tripped on her suspenders? like literally tripped on them?" Alex and Maggie had come over earlier for dinner and somehow, much to kara's dismay, the fiasco from that afternoon had been brought up.   
sitting there beet red, surrounded by her girlfriend, her sister and her sister's fiancée, all laughing at her misfortune, Kara swore she'd never wear suspenders ever again. but she knew that wasn't a promise she could stick to.

Maggie having finally stopped laughing and caught her breath spoke up again "that is the single most gayest shit I have ever heard. this should be a new phrase that catches on, like the lesbian version of Wig or something" the tiny detective then burst out laughing again, prompting another round of laughter from Lena and Alex.   
kara couldn't help it, objectively the concept was hilarious, the sore point for her was that they were laughing at her misfortune, so she sat there and grumbled under her breath.

yes, it was definitely not a bad day at all...


End file.
